Delicacy
by woodpecking
Summary: There wasn't anything new about Diana finding herself in Faye's bed, however finding herself there the morning after was.


Hello. While I've been a fan of this pairing for a while, this is my first (completed) fic dedicated to the wonderful pairing that is Fayana. Trust me though, it wont be my last.

Hope you enjoy it x

* * *

><p>It was the peak of winter in Chance Harbor. It was cold to say the least and dull to the point that even magic had lost its touch. The most irritating thing about the weather, for Diana, was the simple fact it kept her up at night. There seemed no room for quietness as the rain heavily hit the windows of her house and this routine of late nights and sad days was something she had yet to figure out a cure for. Yet, when her eyes fluttered open on the Saturday of a particularly cold December morning, two things occurred to her: one, she had had a frankly refreshing sleep for the first time in a while and two, she wasn't actually in her house. She cursed herself and turned as quietly as she could to find the body beside her still asleep. Her eyes looked first at the tangled mess of hair, then to the perfectly arched eyebrows, then to the slightly agape lips of the sleeping form. She licked her own lips – something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. She lifted an arm, tracing her fingers across the exposed, tanned arm despite the fact that she knew if the body stirred and woke she would be greeted by cold eyes because if there was anything that had been established about their relationship it was the simple fact that Faye Chamberlain did not let people stay the night. She thought back to the night before and sought to find why it had been any different to other times.<p>

A knock on the door, a smirk, a kiss, a grab, an ascent up the stairs. As far as Diana could tell, the night had been no different to any other so why, this morning of all mornings, had she found herself waking up in Faye's bed? Maybe Faye had merely been tired and fallen asleep before she had managed the usual, heart wrenching question: "Are you leaving soon?"

She sighed and withdrew her hand from where it had been running up and down the other girls arm. Faye, still effortlessly sleeping in a vest top in the middle of winter, hummed slightly in her sleep. Despite herself, she smiled. She was a sensible and rational girl. She understood this meant little to Faye. She knew she'd get hurt but, sensible or not, in moments like this where Faye wasn't snapping or glaring or generally being angry in any shape and form, Diana was almost able to rationalise their relationship – although she admitted to herself, with a light blush forming on her cheeks, that Faye's anger had its advantages elsewhere. Her hand returned to its place running light trails across the perfectly smooth skin beside her, unable to resist the touch and feel she was rarely able to admire.

Deep in her own thoughts, she'd failed to notice the pair of green eyes which were now resting on her. It was a sceptical and confused gaze, but, above all, curious. It had been a long time since someone had been beside her when she woke. She noticed that Diana's thoughts were elsewhere and her curiosity peaked. She momentarily wondered what the girl was thinking before internally scoffing and reminding herself she wasn't to care. Her gaze retreated and she found herself looking out of the window of her bedroom. As fond as she was of the rain, the weather had become something of a mascot of foul moods and 3 weeks of continuous downfall meant even she found herself somberly seeking a getaway. Her attention withdrew from the rain and returned to Diana. Her brown eyes still seemed fixated on her own delicate touch on Faye's arm. Although not quick to admit it, the feeling of Diana's fingers was somewhat comforting. Faye wanted it to stop.

"Morning," She finally said. Despite its shortness, it came out harshly.

Diana's eyes shot up as she jerked her hand away from her arm. "You're awake."

"And you're still here."

"Yeah, I know," Diana said. She shuffled in her place, "I was just about to leave."

Faye's eyebrows rose as she shot a glance towards the door. It was a new low – Faye was now silently asking for the girl to leave. She wasn't even attempting to salvage the remaining ties of friendship and was now treating Diana like little more than a dog.

Diana's eyebrows furrowed together. She considered retaliating but chose to shake her head at Faye as she sat up, swinging her legs over the bed. "You're unbelievable," She managed once she had pulled her jeans on.

Something hurt in Faye but she remained where she was. She looked at Diana's exposed back as the girl began pulling her shoes on. Something in her sparked and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She bit her lip as her hand suddenly reached forward and tentatively touched the fair skin. The touch proved surprising as the body below her fingertips tensed. Faye was unsure what she was doing but she found herself mesmerised. Her fingers began to carefully trail down Diana's spine. Both were aware that this was the most delicate Faye had been with her since they had first slept together. Her nails lightly grazed the surface of her skin sending shivers down Diana's back which Faye was surprised to feel. It was a nice feeling. She was confused but she was impetuous.

It was new to her – the desire to remain as they were. She didn't want to send Diana away, she didn't know what she wanted to do but she wanted something. Before she could continue with her thoughts, a shirt was pulled over Diana's head and her hand was forced to retreat although it remained lingering just above the surface of the fabric. She looked up and watched as Diana fixed the shirt and found herself saddened by the action.

Diana didn't understand. She didn't understand why Faye had been doing what she was doing but, more importantly, she didn't understand why she had stopped it. Still, she stood, determined to leave the house quickly and painlessly. With the intention of leaving, she was surprised to feel a tug. She turned around and saw Faye had hooked her fingers in the belt loop of her jeans. There was a second tug, a much stronger one, that forced Diana to sit back on the bed.

"It's raining," Faye said.

Diana nodded, "I know."

Faye's jaw clenched. "You don't like driving in the rain."

"I've gotten used to it lately," Diana replied. She was unsure where the conversation was going and readied herself to leave once again until the sound of shuffling caused her to turn and face Faye who had now sat up. It was the first time all morning the two had properly looked at each other in the eyes. The green eyes that were looking back at Diana were not of their usual hunger or anger. She was momentarily distracted from Faye's eyes as she felt a hand on hers. Glancing down, she saw as tanned fingers intertwined with hers. She looked back up and found herself being pulled once again by Faye. As her body was being pulled, Faye was leaning forward and with their face inches apart, Diana could feel the other girls' breath. It seemed like hours before their lips met but once they did, Diana relaxed into it.

It was a delicate and slow kiss. It was new. It was different.

Faye pulled her hand from Diana's as she lifted her hands to cup her face. She pulled her deeper into the kiss. She following the kiss carefully, basking in the softness of Diana's lips, something she hadn't done before.

She was the first to admit she was rough but it didn't stem from the desire to avoid moments like this. No, in fact, it was the opposite. It was because she had never been offered the chance. She didn't blame Diana for that, she blamed herself. She had grown up rough so she played rough and, in doing so, had managed to neglect a person who was willing to let her touch her. To explore her.

She hadn't felt the soft lips of a lover or the indulged in the closeness of a friend – both of which Diana had the potential to be.

Diana was surprised by the kiss. Her body burst with ecstasy as she was pulled closer and closer until she was willed to straddle the girl below her, their lips never once pulling apart. Diana's hands cupped Faye's face before grasping onto her hair while the other girls hands slowly trailed down to rest on her hips. Diana body tingled as she felt cold hands trail under the fabric of her shirt and she was unable to suppress the quiet moan that escaped her lips. It was in a lapse of control that she found herself on her back and the lips that had previously been on hers gone.

Faye, now straddling Diana, straightened her back. Brown eyes hazily sought the answer to the unposed question: why had she stopped? It was when she looked properly that she found Faye looking, not directly at her, but her body. With her lips slightly parted, Faye explored of the girl below her. Her hands started at her shoulders before slowly trailing down to Diana's stomach. She swallowed and silently traced her fingers back up her body. She was captivated by the simple action of touch.

"You're so soft," She mused.

Impulsive and inattentive, the thought of love bored her; yet, sat upon the hips of the girl she had known for years she began to feel something dangerously like that of what she could only suspect was –

She was startled by where thoughts were heading but nonetheless took note. Her eyes returned to those of the girl below her.

Her heart ached.

"I'm sorry," She said.

"Why are you sorry?" Diana asked, sitting up.

Faye gave the girl a sad smile. "Because I treat you like shit."

"You don't tr –"

"Diana."

"It doesn't matter."

Faye's hand tucked a piece of fallen hair behind Diana's ear.

_I'm sorry. _

_You're too good for me. _

_I'm a dick._

_I'll try to be better._

She bit her lip hard before sighing. "I'll go get us some breakfast."

And while it hadn't quite been what she meant to say, it had meant a lot more to Diana than she understood.

"I'll come help," Diana said, lifting Faye's straddling body from her own. "I make the best pancakes."

"I do like pancakes," Faye admitted as she got up out of the bed.

"Great," Diana smiled and, without hesitation, it was returned.


End file.
